Perfect In Crazy Plan
by 16choco25
Summary: Natsu tidak tahu apa rencana gilanya berhasil atau tidak. Apalagi bila rencananya harus melibatkan Laxus, Gray, dan Juvia, demi melihat senyum gadis berambut pirang itu. Lucy pun tidak tahu mengapa, apa yang membuat ia begitu kaget mendengar Natsu bernyanyi lagu itu. Never Ending Song.


_**Perfect In Crazy Plan**_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Cast :_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Warning : OOC, hehe_

_Kalo baca ini, jangan lupa sambil dengerin lagu No Reply yang Never Ending Song, ya _

_**and in my case, that only one person is you**_

**his story.**

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi yang tengah aku duduki. Setengah jam telah berlalu dan saputangan yang kubawa sudah terlalu basah untuk bisa menampung keringatku yang lainnya. Bokongku mulai terasa keram dan punggungku rasanya seperti akan rontok bila disenggol dengan kekuatan seringan apapun—bila boleh aku menjadi hiperbola, sehelai bulu rasanya akan menghancurkanku menjadi serpihan-serpihan pasir yang akan mengotori lantai restoran mewah ini.

Pemain piano berambut kuning yang setengah jam yang lalu terlihat segar bugar mulai terlihat lelah, memainkan lagu—yang bila kumainkan mungkin hanya berakhir sebagai _requeim_, bukan, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai lagu pengantar maut. Ia terus menerus melirik padaku, melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya tak sabaran yang tetap kubalas dengan padangan '_tunggu, aku juga masih menunggu_'. Ia lalu akan melengoskan kepalanya kembali, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada permainan pianonya supaya tidak mengecewakan pengunjung yang lain meskipun aku tahu—ia tidak dibayar untuk menghibur pengunjung sialan lainnya itu.

Laxus masih memainkan pianonya dengan tatapan putus asa. Aku melirik jam. Hoho, rupanya aku telah menyiksanya bermain piano selama sejam penuh. Abaikan saja. Toh ia pun sudah setuju untuk terlibat dalam rencana gila ini. Aku memintanya untuk bermain piano di acara istimewa ini.

Pemain piano itu kembali menoleh padaku untuk melemparkan pandangan putus asa.

'_Berhenti_ _saja. Kau tidak dibayar untuk orang lain_,' ujarku—yang tidak mungkin terdengar olehnya.

'_Tidak mungkin. Aku, Laxus Dreyar, tidak mungkin berhenti. Pengunjung lain bisa kecewa_,' balasnya dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan—juga tanpa suara.

Aku memutar bola mataku. '_Apa hubungannya? Kalau jari-jarimu yang kau sayangi itu cedera, aku tidak bertanggung jawab_.'

'_Ya__h__, Natsu! Kau kan yang minta aku membantumu_!'

'_Tapi_ _aku kan tidak memintamu untuk menjadi pemain piano bayaran di restoran ini. Dasar bodoh_,' kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan tanpa suara kami dengan mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain. Pemain piano paksaan itu ternyata tetap tidak menghentikan permainan pianonya.

Aku kembali melihat jam tanganku, kemudian melihat ke jalan setapak di depan restoran mewah ini. Empat puluh menit telah berlalu dan aku masih duduk sendirian di sini. Di hadapanku belum ada siapapun.

Dia―Lucy Heartfilia belum datang.

Dan pemain piano bebal itu masih memainkan piano walaupun kini dengan putus asa. Pilihan lagunya: Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars.

**perfect**in**crazyplan**

**her story.**

Mampus.

Lucy Heartfilia kembali melihat arloji keemasan di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu janjiannya. Ia mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya kasar dengan tidak sabar.

"Nona, apa kau punya janji dengan seseorang?"

Lucy menoleh dan mendapati supir taksi itu tengah mengamatinya dari kaca spion. Lucy tersenyum sopan sebelum menjawab.

"Mm, Tuan. Apakah macetnya parah?"

"Lumayan. Untuk sampai ke tempat yang Nona minta... mungkin akan butuh waktu satu jam lagi jika lalu lintasnya tetap seperti ini," ujar supir taksi itu santai. Bola mata cokelat Lucy membulat.

"Apa? Satu jam? Ya ampun.." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia mulai menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya.

'Bodoh! Ya, Lucy Heartfilia! Mau apa kau sekarang?! Bodoh sih kau! Siapa suruh siap-siap begitu lama padahal kau bangun kesiangan? Lucy Heartfilia, bodoh!' ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Supir taksi yang membawanya masih mengamatinya dari kaca spion.

"Nona, kalau janjinya begitu penting, akan lebih baik bila Nona bergegas. Di bagasi taksi ini kalau tidak salah ada sepeda milik saya. Nona bisa menggunakannya," kata supir taksi itu lagi, masih tetap santai.

"Heh? Se-sepeda? Tapi bagaimana saya mengembalikannya?"

"Sudah gunakan saja." Supir taksi itu segera keluar dan membuka bagasi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda lipat dari bagasi tersebut. Ia kemudian menarik Lucy keluar dan menyerahkan sepeda itu padanya.

"Tapi..."

"Aah, sudahlah, pakailah..."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Cepat, Nona, cepatlah.."

"Oh, terima kasih, Tuan," akhirnya Lucy mengangguk setelah sepersekian detik terpana oleh keanehan sang supir taksi. Ia meraih tasnya dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang bisa diambilnya saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan!" seru Lucy sembari mengayuh sepedanya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Baiklah. Selamat berjuang, Lucy Heartfilia," kata supir taksi itu setelah Lucy telah berjarak agak jauh darinya. Supir taksi itu kemudian menepikan taksinya dan bersamaan dengan itu, seorang gadis berambut biru dengan topi di kepalanya menghampirinya dengan membawa sepeda motor. Juvia Lockser.

"Bagaimana aktingku barusan?" tanya supir taksi itu―Gray Fullbuster kepada gadis yang berpindah posisi dari tempat pengemudi motor.

"Mengagumkan. Kau bisa menjadi pemain teater, Gray-_sama_," ujar gadis itu antusias.

"Haha, aku tahu aku memang hebat. Kalau begitu, mari kita berangkat menyusul Lucy!" seru si supir taksi bebal itu sambil tertawa bodoh.

Gadis penyihir air dibelakangnya hanya memutar bola matanya. '_Gila, bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan manusia seautis ini_?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**perfect**in**crazyplan**

**his story.**

Satu jam.

Aku mulai merobek-robek kertas _tissue_ yang ada di hadapanku. Laxus masih belum berhenti bermain piano. Pelayan restoran telah menaruh teko besar berisi air mineral di mejaku dan memintaku untuk menunangkan air itu sendiri ke gelasku. Aku mulai merasa pengunjung restoran lainnya mulai memperhatikanku dengan pandangan aneh.

Oke, aku hanya mengada-ada. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanku, kecuali Laxus Dreyar dengan tatapan tidak terlukiskannya. Pengunjung lainnya terlalu sibuk dengan acara mereka masing-masing. Aku mulai putus asa.

Dia belum datang. Lucy Heartfilia, dimanakah kau?

Laxus Dreyar masih memainkan lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars. Ia lelah, aku tahu, terlihat dari tempo permainan pianonya yang semakin melambat dan juga semakin pelan. Mataku mulai bergerak liar, menoleh kesana kemari berharap menemukan sosok berambut pirang panjang tanggung yang sedari tadi kutunggu. Aku mulai terlihat seperti orang gila, melihat kesegala arah dengan pakaian rapi tapi tanpa dasi karena dasi konyol itu sudah kulepas dari tadi. Aku mulai kehilangan harapan.

Apakah dia akan datang?

Aku tertunduk. Aku benar-benar berharap ia akan datang, sampai-sampai aku berhalusinasi separah ini. Semua wanita terlihat seperti dia. Payah.

Dan sekarang aku berhalusinasi seorang wanita seperti dia tengah memarkirkan sepedanya dengan terburu-buru dan berlari-lari ke tempatku berada. Kau sinting, Natsu Dragneel.

"Maaf..."

Eh, tunggu. Kali ini aku berhalusinasi atau tidak? Kali ini aku seperti mendengar suaranya.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati dia tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Rambut pirang yang acak-acakan. Dengan napas tesengal-sengal seperti habis marathon, _make up_ yang agak luntur dan pakaian yang berantakan.

Lucy Heartfilia tengah berdiri di depanku.

Dan ia tetap terlihat cantik untukku.

Aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila. "Heh, rambutmu pirang... Dan mata itu, aroma itu... Apakah kau Luce?"

Ia memejamkan matanya kesal. "Bodoh, sudah pasti aku Lucy, bukan? Kenapa kau masih bertanya?!"

**perfect**in**crazyplan**

**her story.**

Aku mengayuh sepedaku secepat yang kubisa. Payah, padahal aku memilih naik taksi supaya gaun terbaik yang bisa kupakai malam ini tidak kusut. Supaya riasan terbaik yang bisa kulakukan malam ini tidak luntur. Supaya parfum terbaru yang kupakai malam ini akan tetap tercium saat aku sampai di sana.

Tapi aku malah mengacaukan segalanya. Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan sangat cepat sehingga keringat terus bercucuran tak peduli seberapa sering aku menyekanya. Riasanku terasa berat sehingga aku menghancurkannya dengan mengusapnya menggunakkan punggung tanganku. Gaunku sudah lebih dari kusut karena aku mengayuh dengan terlalu bersemangat.

Bodoh kau, Lucy Heartfilia.

Dan aku seperti orang gila melemparkan sepeda pinjamanku begitu saja, berlari-lari masuk begitu melihat sosok Natsu yang sendirian. Tanpa merapikan penampilanku, aku langsung memanggilnya yang disambut dengan tatapan aneh dari Natsu.

Idiot kau, Lucy Heartfilia.

Mampus.

**perfect**in**crazyplan**

**author's story.**

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf..." kata Lucy memecah keheningan. Sedari tadi Natsu yang duduk di hadapannya hanya berdiam diri sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan bodoh yang sangat mengganggu. Lucy—yang entah terlalu polos untuk menyadari tatapan bodoh itu—malah sibuk sendiri dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf..." kata Lucy lagi. Natsu tetap tidak menjawab.

"Natsu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy yang akhirnya menyadari keanehan pada Natsu. Ia sedikit menyentakkan tangan Natsu yang akhirnya bereaksi.

"Oh, ah? Aah... maaf...," jawab Natsu cepat. '_Yah! Dasar bodoh! Dia akan menganggapmu orang aneh, bodoh_!' Natsu sedikit meringis mengingat kebodohan yang baru dilakukannya.

"Sungguh..maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terlambat selambat itu.."

"Aah, tidak apa-apa."

Diam lagi. Pemain piano bebal itu―Laxus sudah tidak lagi memainkan lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars. Ia telah mengganti lagunya. Pelan-pelan, Lucy mengenali lagu yang tengah dimainkan pemain piano itu.

Never Ending Song.

Lucy menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati alunan instrumental sang pemain piano yang memainkan lagu favoritnya dengan sangat lembut. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara Natsu yang bersenandung pelan mengikuti alunan instrumental si pemain piano. Natsu membuka matanya.

"Natsu, kau lebih baik nge-rap tahu, daripada menyanyi," kata Lucy sambil terkekeh pelan. Tapi Natsu tidak berhenti bersenandung, ia malah mulai menyanyikan lirik dari lagu itu.

_I don't know that time_

_to a curled up, exhausted me_

_reaching out of a hand, all of your sincerity_

_holding me_

_I hear it when I close my eyes_

_your warm laughter_

_that appearance by my side_

Lucy melongo. _Natsu bisa menyanyi?__ Hehe__,__ lucu juga. _Lucy kini memperhatikan Natsu yang membuat wajah lelaki berambut merah muda mencolok itu bersemu merah. Tapi Natsu tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Tapi mengapa Lucy pikir Natsu bernyanyi―untuknya?

Ah, bodoh. Pasti ia hanya berhalusinasi.

_I want to run to you_

_even when I don't know where it leads me to_

_this world that besieges me_

_moves me_

_sounding in a deep place inside my heart_

_couldn't say that time_

_this heart_

_I want to tell you like this_

_with this song_

Lucy kembali melongo. Natsu telah selesai bernyanyi dan kini tengah menatapnya tepat di mata. Sepotong lirik dari lagu kesukaan Lucy, _tapi kenapa? Kenapa Natsu tiba-tiba menyanyikan lagu ini—salah, kenapa tiba-tiba Natsu bernyanyi? Sial, pipinya pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang._

Lucy menoleh pada pemain piano yang masih memainkan instrumental lagu dengan lembut.

Rambut kuning itu―_Hah? Itu Laxus, bukan?_

Lucy melemparkan pandangan tanda tanya pada Natsu. Natsu hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil yang membuat wajah Lucy memanas.

"Natsu... Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kau... tidak ingat ulang tahunmu sendiri? Berterima kasihlah padaku," pinta Natsu dengan tatapan memohon yang membuat lutut Lucy melemas. Wajah Lucy seketika memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Na... Natsu.." ucap Lucy perlahan. Ia menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya, gugup. Tiba-tiba, Natsu meraih tangannya dan mengecup pelan pergelangan tangan Lucy.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lucy..."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun itu, telah melingkar sebuah gelang manis di pergelangan tangan Lucy. Lucy sendiri tidak sadar kapan Natsu memasangkannya, yang ia tahu, ia suka sekali dengan hadiahnya.

"Lucy Heartfilia," panggil Natsu dengan nada pelan.

"Mm?"

Saat Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya, Natsu telah memegang sebuket mawar pink dan boneka babi di tangannya. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis hingga Lucy berpikir ia akan rela mati saat itu juga.

"_Will you be mine forever_?"

**perfect**in**crazyplan**

"Hehe, sepertinya Natsu berhasil," kata Gray yang masih menyamar menjadi supir taksi yang mengamati adegan romantis Lucy dan Natsu dari balik kaca _rayban_ taksi yang disewa Natsu untuk malam spesial ini.

"Gray-_sama_, kenapa kita harus seperti penguntit sih?" tanya Juvia yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa rela menghabiskan waktu tidur berharganya untuk mendukung rencana aneh kekasihnya dan Natsu itu.

"Supaya kita tidak terlibat secara langsung, tentu saja, hehe," ujar Gray, masih dengan cecengesan bodohnya.

"Heh? Memang apa buruknya kalau kita terlibat langsung?" tanya gadis itu tak mengerti.

"Karena, tentu saja, kita jadi tidak bisa kabur berdua saja, Juvia," kata Gray yang disambut dengan pukulan agak keras di lengan si supir taksi bebal itu.

"Yah, Gray-_sama_, kau masih bisa berpikir seperti itu?" ujar si gadis yang langsung berjalan pergi, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Ya, Juvia. Tentu saja."

**perfect**in**crazyplan**

_While God created humans, He didn't make anyone ended up single._

_So, everyone have their own only one person. Maybe it would takes 5 years, 10 years, 20 years, or even 50 years to find that person. But once they were meant to be together, they would definitely meet._

_And in my case, I do believe, that__** my only one person, is you, Lucy Heartfilia.**_

_Natsu Dragneel._

**perfect**in**crazyplan**


End file.
